


Angel Above My Head

by KyraDragon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Stiles Stilinski, Car Accidents, M/M, Nurse Melissa McCall, Pre-Relationship, Stiles Might Be Dead, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraDragon/pseuds/KyraDragon
Summary: Stiles turned his head to the right to look at Derek but all his mind registered was the too-bright headlights before they collided with the side of his Jeep.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 19
Kudos: 422





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god!” Stiles yelled, exasperated, “Can you just stop being so stubborn? For once? Would that really kill you?” He hit his hand against the steering wheel for emphasis. 

It was nearly midnight Stiles was driving his Jeep with Derek in the passenger seat. He had picked up Derek after he caught the werewolf trying to run off to find the monster of the week on his own. The monster in this case being a small group of hunters’ intent on taking out the Alphas of Beacon Hills. Something about protecting the pack and blah blah blah. Stiles didn’t listen because he really just didn’t want to hear it. Derek needed to learn that he had a support system, damn it! And Stiles was going to get Derek to understand that even if he had to beat it into the wolf with his bare hands. 

He thought he heard a grunt and Stiles turned his head to the right to look at Derek but all his mind registered was the too-bright headlights before they collided with the side of his Jeep.

Next thing Stiles registered was a flying feeling. He knew he wasn’t actually flying but realized that his Jeep was airborne. He saw the Earth spinning as the Jeep tumbled. Heard Derek yell, glass shattering. Felt the prick of glass cutting into his arms, his face, his legs. His body flew around the Jeep, banging on every hard surface they could find. His head hit the steering wheel at least once.

Huh, last time his head hit the steering wheel it was because of Derek. The grouchy wolf smacked his head for using him as bait to get Danny to track a phone number for them. Stiles isn’t saying that it was necessarily justified, but it certainly hurt a whole lot less than this. Stiles realized that he never actually talked to Derek about it after the fact. He had been told to go inside the assisted living facility, had realized that Peter was the alpha, and Derek had to protect him from the psycho-wolf. He guessed that saving his live was apology enough for the incident.

The Jeep made a final thump onto its roof, wheels still spinning in the air. Stiles’ body came to a rest halfway out of his Jeep, on his back. Was his leg supposed to be at that angle? Stiles didn’t think that was natural, but his mind was having trouble processing everything. From where Stiles lay, he could see Derek’s body and he tried to call out to him, but no words came out. His chest felt constricted, his breathing short and heavy. 

Stiles felt relief when he saw Derek’s form start to move, though. The Alpha got to his hands and knees, shaking his head a few times as if trying to screw his head back on straight. Something blocked the path of light caused by the other vehicle’s headlights and Stiles’ heart sank when he saw two men and what was most definitely guns. 

“Derek…” Stiles forced out in a soft whisper. He wasn’t sure werewolf hearing could have picked it up even if Derek was listening for it. “…Der…” Stiles tried again but his head was getting fuzzy. Idly, he tried to remember if it had rained recently. From where his back lay on the ground, he could feel cold and wetness. He thought he must have landed in a small puddle because as his eyes looked to the side, he could see black liquid under him. ‘Water always looks black at night.’ He thought.

The water hadn’t been dark when he had been in the pool, holding Derek up after he had been paralyzed by the kanima. The pool lights had been on and the water had been crystal blue. That night, he hadn’t been able to reach Scott for help and so it was up to him. Derek had said that night that the only reason Stiles was holding Derek up was because he needed him. He had been half right. Stiles did need Derek but not for the reasons the wolf thought. He didn’t need Derek to fight the kanima, he needed the Alpha around to talk to, to sass with. Over the years, Derek had been a grounding force in Stiles’ life and that’s why Stiles had made Derek his king. The most important piece on the board. 

Stiles’ mind finally registered the smell of copper. Why was there copper on the roa – oh. Oh. There was no copper, and there was no water. Stiles put two and two together and realized what he was laying in was his own blood, pooling. It was getting harder to breathe. 

A gunshot startled him and his eyes snapped to where he had last seen Derek, but he wasn’t there anymore. He couldn’t see Derek, or the men with guns. Every second or so he would see legs dart past the lights from the other vehicle, hear the men yelling something Stiles didn’t catch, would hear the roar of the werewolf. He had a problem, though. No matter how hard he tried to focus his vision was having difficulties concentrating. His mind had trouble concentrating. It felt light, and felt a fog creeping in. It took some straining, and a lot of pain, but Stiles lifted his hand to his face and counted. One, two, three … ‘Stay away Stiles!’ he mentally yelled at himself. Four…Five…Again. He blinked his eyes twice. One…two…three…His eyes slipped closed against his will. He didn’t have the strength or mental will to keep them open any longer. 

He vaguely heard the sound of running, of crunching leaves and rocks. He thought he heard a voice yelling but couldn’t place the words being said. Maybe it was his name? Maybe it was just the wind. He felt someone trying to move his body and if he could have screamed, he would have. His body pulsed with pain, but his mind was still drifting. He felt like he was under water: he couldn’t hear, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t breathe. Like he was drowning. 

He thought back on his conversation with Ms. Morrell. She had said, “If you’re drowning, and you’re trying to keep your mouth closed until that very last moment, what if you choose to not open your mouth? To not let the water in?” It’s a reflex. “But if you hold off until that reflex kicks in, you have more time, right?” Not much time. “But more time to fight your way to the surface?” He guesses. “More time to be rescued?” Except the agonizing pain. Where he feels like his head is going to explode. “If it’s about survival, isn’t a little agony worth it?” What if it’s agony now and just hell later on? “If you’re going through hell, keep going.” 

Derek had experienced agony. His family got burned alive. His sister was killed by his uncle. Boyd and Ericka were murdered. Isaac left him. Cora left him. Jennifer. Derek had been through hell and he just.kept.going. 

The last thing Stiles wanted to do was cause Derek more pain.

He wouldn’t. 

He couldn’t.

Stiles stopped breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...I know I originally listed this as a one chapter fic but I decided to give a happier ending for those soft-hearted people.

Derek had rushed over to Stiles’ side the second he knew the two hunters were taken care of. Their bodies laid next to the big black truck they had used to ram Stiles’ Jeep. He listened and heard the faint heartbeat, the laboured breathing. He saw Stiles’ body, glass from the windows and windshield sticking out of him, his leg was definitely broken. Derek knelt down and picked up Stiles’ head to lift it up off the ground and he noted the blood smears his hands left. He looked down and saw the pool of blood he was sitting in. Stiles’ blood.

“No no no no no.” Derek all but chanted. “Stiles no you can’t –“ Derek couldn’t even get the words out. His hands were shaking and mind racing. He pulled Stiles out fully from the Jeep and heard the heartbeat flicker.

“Stiles you can’t do this to me!” Derek choked back a sob.

He heard Stiles’ heart stop and he thought his own did too, for a second. He did the only thing he could think to do. He lifted Stiles’ arm up, shifted his teeth, and bit down as hard as he could on Stiles’ arm, trying to get as deep into the muscle and tissue as he could. Stiles was gone, the bite wasn’t at risk of killing him.

He withdrew Stiles’ arm, hating the taste of his blood in his mouth. He laid Stiles’ body back down, grabbed his phone out of his pocket, and dialed Scott. He put it on speaker before rushing to Stiles’ side, laid one hand on top of the other, and started heart compressions. The phone was four rings in before he finally heard a very sleepy, “Hello?” from Scott.

“Scott!” Derek yelled, “Stiles and I were attacked by hunters. We are two miles south of the high school. I need you to come.”

“Woah woah, is Stiles alright?” Scott was sounding a little more coherent.

“Just come.” Derek took a second to hit the end call button on the phone before continuing compressions. He still couldn’t hear Stiles’ heartbeat and bent down to breathe into his mouth. He didn’t know if anything he did would help, but it was all he could do.

He didn’t know how long it took Scott to pull up, but he didn’t stop pumping Stiles’ heart for him until Scott was ready to load them into the car. Scott told Derek that he had already called his mom and she had a room ready for them close to the back entrance. Close to the morgue. Derek hated the feeling those words caused. He stopped only long enough to lay Stiles down on the car seat and crawled into the back seat with him.

Melissa met them outside with a stretcher and they laid Stiles down on it. It was only after she had wheeled Stiles away that Derek went to turn towards Scott and got met with a punch to the face.

“You BIT him?!” Scott yelled to Derek, red leaking into his eyes.

Derek rubbed his jaw and didn’t respond.

“Is that why the hunters were after you? You weren’t done making new Beta’s yet? How many Betas have to die under your watch before you – “ Scott was cut off with Derek’s claws across his chest. The cuts weren’t deep, although not from lack of trying. Derek was just tired and worried and heartbroken. He had watched Stiles die and he might be in there, right now, having a doctor call his time of death.

The two were growling at each other, and Derek was ready to have his second fight that night, when he heard Melissa call to them.

“I got his heart started again.” She told them and Derek could have hugged her.

“So he’s alright?” Derek asked cautiously.

He watched as Melissa made a slightly worried face and said, “I’m not really sure. We got his heart started but it’s racing. He’s not conscious, though.”

She led them inside and into Stiles’ room to avoid detection from other hospital staff members. Derek hated the machines hooked up to Stiles. He hated the smell of the hospital.

“I’m going to go get a coffee.” Scott muttered, and Derek didn’t miss the fact that Scott didn’t offer to get him one as well, before he left the room.

After Scott left, Derek sat down in the chair next to Stiles and put his head in his hands. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost this skinny, defenseless human who had saved him more times than he cared to admit. Anger used to be his anchor, but sometime over the last few years that changed. He no longer focused on anger to remain human, he focused on Stiles. Stiles became his anchor.

He took his head out of his hands and looked at Stiles again, his eyes roaming over the boy’s face, his closed eyes, down his chest, onto his arms. His eyes snapped to the bite mark on Stiles’ arm and he felt guilty. He heard voices outside and picked up a little of the conversation. Scott was telling Melissa that Derek bit him. He heard Melissa respond that she was curious if that is how she got his heart going again.

Derek stood up and approached the door, listening.

“Scott, honey, Stiles’ heart was stopped for at least 20 minutes.”

“So? You bought him back!”

“No, I didn’t Scott. I was hooking Stiles up to the machines when his heart started beating again on its own.”

“Like…like Jackson?” Scott hesitated.

Derek looked over to where Stiles lay, motionless. Like Jackson. He wondered what that meant for Stiles. Would Stiles turn? Would he be a wolf, or something…else? The shape you take can sometimes reflect the person you are. And Stiles had been the nogitsune.

Derek sat next to Stiles and it wasn’t long before Scott and Melissa joined him. Scott looked a little less pissed off, but still wouldn’t really look at Derek. Melissa checked his vitals, and proceeded to spend hours picking broken glass out of Stiles’ skin. 

Derek spent three days in the hospital.

Scott left the first morning, stating he had to go meet Kira. Lydia had stopped by for a few hours. But Derek never left.

The light of dawn had just started to peak into the hospital room. Derek walked in with a fresh cup of coffee and immediately dropped it when suddenly, Stiles sat up, gasping, eyes wide, and shining a bright, brilliant blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr!
> 
> https://staffofoppression.tumblr.com/


End file.
